


雪原

by Sayaball



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaball/pseuds/Sayaball
Summary: 以防万一
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer & Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 2





	雪原

阿周那有时会眺望迦勒底窗外无尽的风雪。

灰白的天空、疾风与纷飞的雪片总让他联想到死亡，想到他那段仿佛没有终结的旅程。

☆  
“诸君，我喜欢下雪！！！”

咕哒子冲在最前面，身后的积雪上留下一串脚印。迦勒底外恶劣的天气条件和稀薄的空气限制了她的外出，能在任务中来到广袤的雪原让她兴奋不已。

“还真是兴奋啊。”身着婚纱的皇帝丝毫不介意自己的曳地长裙在雪地上拖行，同时不忘叮嘱兴奋过头的少女:“这里仍然有徘徊的敌人，可不要离余太远了。”

在她们身后，紧紧跟随着沉默的军神。而队伍的末尾……则是有些踟蹰的阿周那，和似乎在犹豫要不要帮忙的迦尔纳。

“阿周那不喜欢雪吗？”  
察觉到异常的咕哒子回过头来问他们。随即她便想起了原因，有些内疚地低下头。

阿周那在雪山上迎来自己生命的终结，对于依靠传说来维持神秘的座上英灵来说，被人口耳相传的死亡犹如诅咒一样缠绕周身，阿周那被风雪所困扰并不值得稀奇。

御主提出任务要与他同行时，他像是逞强一般一言未发。更何况，迦尔纳也被编在此次外出的队伍中，阿周那唯独不想让他知道自己的弱点，顽固地站在他的身边。

但是他似乎低估了传说带来的加成。破坏之神湿婆带来毁灭与死亡，寒冷包裹着他，不断让他回忆起起自己临终前的风雪旅程，和那时充斥在自己心中的懊悔与不甘。而这复杂情感的根源，目前正毫不知情地与自己并肩而行。

阿周那踉跄了一下，迦尔纳眼疾手快地搀扶住他。换做以前，阿周那必然会在第一时间甩开他的手，但当迦尔纳手掌的温度隔着衣物渗进他的皮肤，阿周那忽然有些迟疑。

他绝不承认自己对那点温暖有任何贪恋。

☆  
“前面的风雪似乎还要大一些……阿周那和迦尔纳就留在这里待机吧。”咕哒子于是决定。

“可是前面的敌人也更多了，忽然缺少两名战力会有些麻烦的。”阿周那争辩，他没法和迦尔纳在这种情况下独处。尽管颤抖的声音让他的话听起来毫无说服力。

“还有尼禄和阿蒂拉小姐陪着我呢。”咕哒子说，“有任何情况我会立刻用令咒来召唤你们，所以不用担心。”

功利地说，身为太阳之子的迦尔纳确实是最适合留下来照看他的。阿周那便不再辩解，而是妥协似地闭上眼睛:“我为我的失职道歉，请您放心前往战场吧。”

年轻的御主一脸担心的点点头，装得像个成熟的大人:“你们可不要再吵架了，毕竟是万圣节才会出现的特殊空间，一旦破坏掉的话大家都不知道会发生什么。”

得到迦尔纳的保证后，她长舒了一口气，转过身去，脸上瞬间切换出了计划通り的表情。

☆

“御主她们走远了。”迦尔纳眺望着被雪掩埋的天际线。阿周那坐在雪里，他并不缺少魔力，但对目前的环境无计可施，

“这大概就是英灵的PTSD吧。”迦尔纳判断道。

“你从哪听来这些乱七八糟的现代名词？”阿周那勉强跟他斗嘴。

“这是罗曼医生教给我的。”迦尔纳回答。“作为帮他跑腿的回报。”

姑且算是有用的，但迦尔纳不太适合心理医生这个职业。阿周那想。“但你明明没有什么创伤后的应激反应。”他看向自己的手指，雪花落在白色的手套上。“明明就是这双手把你……”

“……？”

他不再和迦尔纳搭话，尽量节省有限的精力。

“果然还是太冷了。”

迦尔纳刚刚说完，火焰就以他为圆心砰地爆炸开来，掀起的疾风吹散了雪片，等魔力构造的火焰消散之后，他脚下露出了光秃秃的、已经被烘烤干了的一方土地。

火炎性质的魔力放出，是与阿周那相同的能力，而那些在裸地上不断冒出的细小草尖，应该是太阳神苏利耶给予迦尔纳的加护所致。

做个园林设计师也许很适合。阿周那判断，与此同时，一片雪花落在他鼻尖上，让他激灵了一下。

“你现在像一块撒了糖霜的巧克力。”

“你才是……！你是滚了椰丝的糯米糍！”

“撒白巧克力碎的提拉米苏千层。”

“草莓大福！”

“卡布奇诺咖啡。”

“奶油……啊啾！”

突如其来的喷嚏终止了他们无休止的比喻式吵架。

迦尔纳叹了口气，“如果你一定要坚持在以我为圆心十五米之外的区域活动，那我就没有什么留下来的必要了。”

“你大可以离开。”阿周那不满地低声说，他本来清亮的声音听起来闷闷的。

迦尔纳略微沉思，“我从御主在AM○ZON网购回来的各类书籍上看到一种迅速且有效的保暖方法，你要试试吗？”

“不要。”

一阵冷风吹过来，阿周那再次瑟瑟发抖，胸腔缩紧到疼痛，上下牙齿剧烈地交战，甚至作为一个魔力充足的英灵，他连失去意识都做不到，只能保持着绝对清醒的头脑活活受罪，像卖火柴的小女孩那样，幻想出一点点回忆里的温暖——比如刚刚迦尔纳拉了他一把时，指尖上传来的温度。

阿周那不得不对自己重申：他对这种短暂且虚无的温暖没有一丝一毫的留恋。 

“……是、什么方法。”他迟疑了一会儿，还是低声发问。

他抬起头，视线越过风雪，迦尔纳的配色过于浓墨重彩，让他无法移开目光。

“很快就会暖和起来的。”

他像个哥哥一样，放缓了语速，用阿周那从未听过的温柔语气安抚他。

然后，把背后粉色的火焰披在他身上——

如果故事这么简单就好了——阿周那想。

事情比他想象的复杂得多，迦尔纳匍匐下来，用牙齿咬开位于他白色长裤上方的扣子，然后，阿周那的大脑彻底当机了。

有关他与美貌公主的故事确实为人口耳相传。但他的性格也并不像西方那几位以浪漫谭出名的圆桌骑士那样开放——简而言之，成为英灵的漫长岁月以来，他并没有经历过所谓的鱼水之欢。  
更何况，眼下试图为他口交的人并不是一般人们所能想到的对象，而是他世间公认的宿敌，不被血亲承认的兄长。

但是在这种震惊的现实下，在极度的寒冷之下，对方口腔内的温度一点点融化了他的理智。  
“迦尔纳……”他皱着眉眯起眼睛。“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“当然。”听到回应的阿周那有些后悔，迦尔纳声带传来的震动似乎让刺激加剧了。“这只是达成目的的手段……”

或许是天气实在是太冷，又或许是迦尔纳纤细的喉咙实在太过灼热，阿周那竟然迷迷糊糊的接受了这一现实。

“只是手段。”他重复了一遍，就这样说服了自己。他伸出颤抖的手——在这之前还记得咬住自己的手套把它摘下来——然后轻轻按住了迦尔纳毛茸茸的脑袋。

“唔……”被塞满的嘴巴里溢出一声低吟。

原来可以塞这么深……阿周那感叹。无论是史诗所载亦或是他真正所处过的现实，阿周那向来总是以温柔的一面示人，但在迦尔纳面前，他总是肆无忌惮地拿掉面具，露出属于掠夺者的残酷本性。

而对方并没有抵抗，无声地包容了这一切。阿周那因为周遭刺骨的寒冷而颤抖，但难耐的炎热却从身体深处蔓延上来，让他的额头、鼻尖都渗出汗珠。

“记得承担后果。”他艰难地按下最后的保险，“我会跟你一起对这起闹剧负责的。”

似乎说出这句话之后，无论做什么都会被原谅了。他加快了速度，迦尔纳的脸颊因此鼓了起来，甚至因为内侧的冲撞而泛出浅红，水滴从他脸上滑落下来，或许是融化的雪花——因为他眼角一向飘着绯红，阿周那难以判断迦尔纳是否被撞出了眼泪。

确实如同迦尔纳所说，他的技术如同黑白漫画上那样不着边际:生涩、勉强，但是态度却非常认真，仿佛他们在进行的不是性爱，而是一场拼上性命的战斗。

“够了。”阿周那抬起他的脸颊，自己的性器因此从他本来就含得很勉强的嘴巴里滑落出来，牵出一股透明的丝线，在堪堪将要断掉的时候，阿周那用大拇指将它抹去了。

“你不太适合做这个。”他说。

“……或许是吧，但我不打算停止。”迦尔纳轻而易举地将阿周那按倒在地。在阿周那的脑袋碰到地面之前，积雪先是融化，而后蒸发殆尽，阿周那只听到魔力掠过耳朵的破空声。

“即使成为英灵，我们也难以相互理解。”他俯视着阿周那，似乎有些痛苦地皱着眉，金色的耳坠摇晃着。“阿周那——”

他没有说完，弓兵的手再次扣住了他的脑袋，用力将他压下来，他们牙齿磕到牙齿，沉闷的碰撞声被封在口腔，疼痛信号一路上传到大脑皮层。

但信息没有被处理，在那之前，他们首先接吻了。

阿周那有些匆忙地阻止了迦尔纳的未说完的话，他不知道迦尔纳会说什么——他总是语出惊人——但他知道，他还没准备好，没有准备好对两人的现状进行任何微小的改变。

“……你说过了。”他有点喘不上气，但仍然严正地声明:“这次只是手段。”

“……那就这样吧。”

交涉失败，迦尔纳于是抬起身体，打算继续未完成的工作。但阿周那拉住了他的手。

“我说过了，你不太擅长这个。”

世界在一瞬间倒转了，阿周那翻过身来，把他压在地上。  
“剩下的交给我吧。”

“……”  
没有答复，一切都开始默契地进行。阿周那吻上他的锁骨，一路滑到腹部，迦尔纳不至于不识趣到这种地步，他先阿周那一步解除了装甲——这种天气让阿周那脱光未免太不人性化了。

嘴唇处传来的触感从干涩的布料忽然变成温热的力度，这具赤裸而纤细的身体似乎拥有取之不尽的热量。阿周那有些愤愤不平地张嘴咬在迦尔纳腹部不太明显的沟壑上。

突如其来的疼痛让迦尔纳的身体一下子绷紧了。他有些愠怒地将阿周那推开，靠近胯骨的地方有一个明显的牙印，红色的血珠渗出来。

“我可没说让你从肚子开始吃掉我。”迦尔纳说，“我不是真的草莓大福。”

他脸颊泛红，显然没有真的生气。

“这属于等价交换，你刚刚可咬了我不止一次。”阿周那说，他意有所指地向下看了看。“你刚才似乎比这还要用力。”

迦尔纳并非不知道阿周那喜欢较真的性格，他本人对这种疼痛也并不在意，就连阿周那进行这种无谓的小动作只是为了让他多一些反应这一点，他也一清二楚。

“那也不代表你可以随意咬我，尤其是……”

这种仅仅为了留下记号的不痛不痒的行为。

他的话哽在喉咙，阿周那将手指插进了他的身体。

那并不是毫无准备的，他感觉到令人战栗的冰凉，有一点雪与阿周那的指尖一同触碰到了他灼热的内壁，尽管立刻就融化了，但温度却鲜明地留下来。

“阿周那——！”

“不这样做你会受伤的。”阿周那说，他的指尖开始画圈，试着将本来拥挤的通道拓出一点空间。

“这点伤对英灵来说不足挂齿。”

确实不足挂齿。阿周那想，但就像蛋糕上沾了奶油的草莓比它本身更好吃一样，适当的调味品是必须的——比如迦尔纳现在的反应，总比刚才一动不动乖乖躺着让他更有兴致一些。

他不吝于多用雪点缀下迦尔纳，但对方似乎很排斥这一点，四周的雪化了个干净，即使是天空中不断下落着的雪片，也来不及落在他身上就彻底消失了。

这样的雪并不足够留在太阳之子的身边，阿周那清楚这一点。那么，数千年来留在自己身体里的冰雪也会被他融化吗？

他解除了上半身的衣物，缓缓贴近迦尔纳的胸膛:很烫，胸口那一块看似无机质的宝石尤其如此。热度唤醒了他的心脏，阿周那感觉到冰封的血液重新在他血管里头奔腾起来，心跳声犹如擂鼓。

他进入了那个最炽热的地方，迦尔纳紧紧包裹着他，似乎点燃了他的一部分灵魂。

但事实上被他侵犯着的英灵并不习惯这一点，迦尔纳用力推开他，“你比刚才的雪还要冷。”

“你刚才说这是高效的方法。”阿周那抓住他的手腕。

“我错了，看起来高速冲刺五千米才是最有效的方法。”迦尔纳答到。“我可以陪你跑完——”

但是事已至此，已经不可能草草中断了。事实上他们的身体相当合拍，又或者说迦尔纳的身体相当经得起折腾，尽管被阿周那抬起双腿，腰折出有些惊人的角度，他的身体依然运作良好。随着阿周那动作的频率，似乎还能更不可思议地弯下去。

英灵的矜持让他咬住嘴唇，呻吟变得破碎而隐忍，但是泪水却无法抑制地从眼角滑下来。

阿周那下意识擦掉身下人的眼泪，那也是滚烫的。热度让他忍不住俯下身去，用嘴唇吻走了所剩无几的咸涩液体。距离的缩短让他感觉迦尔纳的性器一下一下摩擦着他的小腹，点起原始的火种。

若有若无的撩拨让他忍不住加快了动作，去追求更强烈的刺激，迦尔纳措手不及，有些黏腻的高昂声音冲出了喉咙。

迦尔纳也有点变得不像平时了，他瞳孔有些涣散，像是被摇起层层涟漪的湖，无法清晰地成像，阿周那从其中模糊地辨识出自己的身影，随后便吻上去。

“慢，慢一些……”他无意识地请求，但是腿却交缠在阿周那腰部，把他锁紧了。

甚至一直维持着让雪融化的魔力终于撑不住涣散开来，雪花从阿周那头发上飘下来，缓缓盖在迦尔纳浅色的睫毛上。

“滴答。”

他听见水滴落的声音。世界变成一片苍茫的白，随后白色纷纷被吸进了迦尔纳睫毛上那一片冰雪里，迅速地融化了，沿着侧脸的弧度流下去，只在他眼角留下一道新的水渍。

被阿周那长时间盯着，迦尔纳似乎也有些承受不住似地，一口咬住了他的肩膀。

阿周那还没来得及从迦尔纳身体里撤出来。疼痛便催着他到达了高潮。

☆  
“现在彻底扯平了。”阿周那按住自己被咬的地方，迦尔纳的牙齿似乎比他锋利一些，血液不断渗出来。

“你应该赶快穿上衣服。”迦尔纳已经站了起来，望向藤丸一行人离开的方向，“他们这么久还没回来，看来是陷入苦战了。”

“你转换话题的能力真不错。”灵子覆盖了阿周那的身体，在他的衣物成型之前，常年飘在迦尔纳身后的粉色披风落在了他的肩膀上。

“这叫做贤者时间。”迦尔纳解释道，“……这个则是，暂且借你一用。”

“不要告诉我这也是罗玛尼告诉你的。”阿周那扶住额头，看来他不能总是拒绝这个半吊子医生的跑腿请求，再这样下去早晚会出事。

“当然不是。”迦尔纳说，“这是从某些出版物上看到的，实际上你的不应期似乎比创作物中要长一……”

他的话还没说完，就忽然消失了。阿周那急匆匆站起来，他还没来得及因为迦尔纳的无礼言论发火。

☆  
“不好意思迦尔纳先生，”藤丸立香猛得朝他鞠躬，“因为战况实在紧急，就用令咒把您叫过来了！”

“咦，我一直用的二破造型怎么……变成三破了？”

“……一点。”  
迦尔纳只来得及把刚才的话说完。

“印度的从者哟，”他身后残血的尼禄凑上来，“你携带的礼装应该是余和那只龙种lancer的演唱会吧，为何在NP100%的状态登场了？”

迦尔纳愣了一下，随后意识到那是阿周那先前留在他身体里转化为魔力的体液。但这个答案似乎会对面前的少女造成相当大的冲击，迦尔纳张了张嘴，不知该不该如实解释。

“尼禄小姐不要管那么多啦！”在极短的时间内明白了一切的藤丸立香打断了尴尬的局面，“迦尔纳先生快用你无敌的宝具轰过去啦！”

end


End file.
